


【堂良】开学礼物

by mengxi233



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mengxi233/pseuds/mengxi233





	【堂良】开学礼物

1、

衣服、鞋子、洗漱用品、录取通知书零零散散的铺展在床上，快开学了。

被老妈催着收拾行李，可是看着手机日历不断的跳动，周九良又期待又焦躁。期待于即将开始的大学生活，焦躁于要离开生活十几年的家，矛盾的心情简直就是夏天善变的天气闹的人心里发毛。

别忘了把抑制剂带上，出门上班的老妈匆匆留下一句嘱咐，周九良咸鱼般躺在床上拖拉着声音应下。

对了，对面小孟回来了，你要是有空可以过去看看。出了门的老妈又探进半截身子留下一个让周九良可以猛然起床的理由。

2、

孟哥，在家吗？我，周九良。拎着老妈从老家带回的西瓜，周九良冒着汗珠轻轻拍起对面的防盗门，不消一会只听得屋里提拉拖鞋的应门声，防盗门从里打开，迎面而来的是舒适的空调的冷气，吹的周九良有些发冷。

九良啊，怎么了，声音是不同于周九良刚刚变声的稚嫩，更多的是掺和着成熟人的稳重和低沉，像是夏季的闷雷，震的周九良耳尖冒红，额头出汗，腿肚子转筋。

拎起手中的塑料袋里面是泡过冷水的西瓜，隔着浅白的塑料袋可以清晰的分辨出西瓜的纹路，瓜梗戳着塑料袋格外的明显。

西瓜，我奶奶自己种的，保甜。想起家里那颗已经切开成两瓣的西瓜以及被自己用勺子掏空的瓜瓣，周九良很用自信说出这种话。

房门已经打开，更多的冷气铺面而来，在夏季显的有些奢侈了。

先进来吧，我这有前两天买的吃的，你等会拿点回去，男人想要接过周九良手中勒手的塑料袋却被猫一样的人躲开，一个闪身就进了男人家，熟练且自在。

是不是快开学了？男人开了冰箱取出一罐冰冷的可乐递给坐在沙发上看电视入迷的人。

接过饮料点点头，没有出声，食指碰到因为低温冷气吹拂良久男人的手掌，周九良微微一个哆嗦，密密麻麻的鸡皮疙瘩顺着看不见的速度蔓延上手臂一直抵达背部才停止。

报了哪个学校啊。孟鹤堂没赶上周九良的升学宴自然不知道这个小自己几岁的邻居要去哪里上学。

北京，学IT，我姨说好就业。可乐带着气冲的周九良有些难受，只能任性的搁置在茶几上。

确实是，不过容易秃头，男人总是喜欢调侃周九良，从小时候调侃周九良的爱哭，到青年时吐槽周九良的内向，现在又吐槽起了他的专业，可是周九良却没有反驳这，只是低着头瞪着窝在茶几下呼呼大睡的狗崽子。

这狗他认识，是前两天他去买行李箱时在楼下遇到的流浪狗，怪不得这几天没看到，原来是有人收养了。

周九良吃饭了！

老妈的声音突破了薄薄的两层木门，周九良起身拽拽皱巴巴的短袖后摆准备走，可到了门口却被孟鹤堂突然叫住，看着眼前的男人有些疑惑。

我最近准备出去旅游缺个伴，你乐不乐意去，权当是我送你的开学礼物了。

我回去问问我妈，说完又告了一声再见才从这门跨进了那门，临关门时还可以看见孟鹤堂一脸加油打气的样子，周九良只能尴尬的点点头带上斑驳的木门。

3、

本以为老妈会反对，但当老妈一脸平静的说

去吧，我明天给你存点钱，我正好回你姥姥那一趟，别给你孟哥添麻烦。

就这么简单，周九良只能大半夜敲开孟鹤堂的房门，刚刚洗完澡的男人带着浑身的水汽混合着淡淡的茶香开了门，看着防盗门一侧的周九良说道

怎么了？阿姨同意了吗？

同意了，她让我来问问什么时候走，她好买回老家的票。一边躲过打开的防盗门一边说着来的原因，一天来两次男人家着实让周九良有些不好意思。

你想什么时候去，我随时有空。说着话，孟鹤堂抱起沙发上睡的晕乎的小狗崽子，弯腰放进竹编的篮子里，顺着发尖低落的水珠打湿了地板，也打湿了周九良焦躁良久的心，抿抿嘴吐出一句

明天吧，我妈有些着急回去。

在撒谎这件事情上周九良从来都不是好手，看的清楚的孟鹤堂也不戳穿，拿过搭在沙发一侧的小毛巾轻柔的搭在小狗圆乎乎的肚子上，竟然有几分温馨和可爱。

行，咱们这次去看海，你等会把你身份证号发给我，我买票。周九良张张嘴想要反驳孟鹤堂说自己可以买，可是男人一副理所应当的表情不容他的任何质疑，只能岔开话题问

那小狗怎么办？

我找我朋友办我照看一下就行，你可以收拾一下行李什么的，不用带太多够用就行。

知道了。不知为什么，周九良竟然对这趟行程的充满了期待。

4、

躺在床上，聒噪的夏季夜晚让本就心事重重的周九良睡不着，拿出手机记下孟鹤堂要自己准备的东西，泳裤拖鞋和其他杂七杂八的东西，写的很快也很清楚，只是把男人说的转换成文字，简洁但是细心。

孟鹤堂总是这样，从周九良一家刚搬过来时一样，比周九良大了半旬，做出一副哥哥的样子总是好心的照顾这个邻家的弟弟，虽然有时也很调皮可还是温柔贴心为主。

所有那时起周九良再也不愿意和自己同龄的人一起玩了，总是爱缠着邻居家的哥哥一起，也好在男孩子没有代沟，也好在孟鹤堂不讨厌周九良，也好在周九良喜欢这个哥哥。打打闹闹陪伴着周九良就上了小学，孟鹤堂上了初中，忙碌的学习中两人总是可以找到闲聊打游戏的时间，日子也算是过的快乐。

周九良小学刚毕业时，孟鹤堂那是正是高中毕业的时候，满了十八的人在那个暑假匆匆留下一张字条说还会回来找周九良的，可那之后一次都没有找过，甚至常去的对门也大门紧闭了好几年。

听老妈说是因为孟鹤堂的爷爷身体不好，又说是孟鹤堂父母在闹离婚，周九良一概不懂，他只记得张塞在门缝里的字条。

【记得带抑制剂】过了凌晨十二点的信息着实吓到了周九良，看着孟鹤堂依旧艳丽的头像，原来还有人没有睡啊。

【知道了】消息因为网络的延迟发的很困难，看着转动的圆圈周九良猛然的恍惚，然后沉沉的睡去。再醒来时已经是天光大亮，那条消息果然没有发出去。

切了无线网换成数据才勉强发完这个短距离的信息，等了会没有任何应答，果然还太早孟鹤堂还没起床。

老妈已经收拾好东西，老爸早就躲到了冷气十足的出租车里，推开厨房，餐桌上适口的早饭伴随着老妈的叮嘱一下下肚

我给你存了钱，还有这些零钱你都带上，别让你孟哥花钱。记得带行李，手机钥匙身份证充电器，再带个退烧药什么的，还有止泻药。

妈，我都知道了，你再不走车就赶不上了。早晨刚起床懒散的声音，像极了小猫。

你就嫌我啰嗦，自己要学会独立，别给你孟哥添麻烦。老妈的叮嘱实在是太醒困，周九良叹了口，认真的保证道

我保证不添麻烦，保证安安稳稳的回来，不给孟哥添麻烦。

行，开学前好好放松放松，天天在家呆的都抑郁了。说完拎起随身的皮包老妈就出了门，周九良看着深红色的绿豆汤沉默了。

5、

抑郁？

难道自己表现的这么明显吗？其实周九良知道自己心里没什么毛病，只是漫长的假期着实足够消磨一切的乐趣，也足够酝酿起足够的顾虑，毕竟八月过后就是一段新的人生了，他有些惶恐也有些事情想要确认。

其实对于新的生活周九良没有过分的担心，毕竟融入人群是他擅长的，就像风穿荡过人群无人察觉，可是他心里涌动的海浪拍打的他难以分辨四方。

他听老妈说孟鹤堂准备换工作了，从北京换到别处去。其实只有周九良自己知道自己翻看了多少次北京的学校，IT他从不感兴趣，如果可以他宁愿去四川学汉语言，可是他在北京这个城市唯一可以接受他的专业只有计算机。

他想离孟鹤堂近一点，哪怕是在一个城市就好，路上起码可以有偶遇的机会。但是收到录取通知书之后才得知的消息足以让他的一切幻想破灭。

这种失望太难受也太熟悉，就像自己初高中时每一个无趣的暑假一样，没有了孟鹤堂的陪伴他只有在家里听着蝉枯叫，做完一张又一张的试卷等着开学。

他听说班里那对地下恋转正了，两人一起晒了一样的录取通知书，男生是机械专业女生是设计专业，之后的照片周九良看不清，只是在下面留下一句祝福。

他本以为他可以拥有一个机会，一个亲近孟鹤堂的机会，一个可以表达自己情绪的机会，一个可以躲过父母躲过亲友躲过熟识的人，在远离故土的城市大胆的表白自己欢喜的机会，哪怕无果他也心甘情愿。

【准备一下，我们去火车站】孟鹤堂的头像亮了起来，听见隔壁的开门时，周九良没有先回消息，反倒是起身去开门。

孟鹤堂抱着小狗崽交给一个高个子男人，还有一个圆脸腿上纹着纹身的男人，在周九良开门的瞬间鹰一样的眼睛就打在了周九良身上。

我邻居周九良，这是我朋友你叫谢爷和东哥就成。孟鹤堂简单的介绍，三人没有说话只是微微点头。小狗崽似乎分辨不出换了怀抱，扭动着圆滚滚的身体窝好在高个子男人怀里，可爱的模样让一旁被唤做东哥的人都不禁柔了神情。

那行，小孟我们先走了。没有啰嗦的话，抱着狗的人低着头下了楼，而东哥则是道了一声再见才跟着消失在楼道内。

孟鹤堂拖着不及大腿的小型行李箱挤进对门，还不时报上时间催促

咱们只有半个小时了，九良你稍微快点。

东西其实早就准备好了，装箱就可以。一样一样东西安稳的放进行李箱中，又拔下插座上的充电器，周九良已经满身是汗的准备好了。

身份证，手机，钱包，钥匙都带了没。出了门，孟鹤堂又问一句，周九良一样样掏出来给孟鹤堂，换来孟鹤堂一个满意的笑。

可是周九良总感觉自己忘记了什么，却总是想不起来，但是迫近火车站拥挤的街道却不让他思考太多，这么一点点的小缺失感也就消散殆尽了。

6、

因为购票太晚，两人被隔了两个车厢。孟鹤堂盯着周九良爬上高高的卧铺，又小声的叮嘱几句才离开。

火车上的网络太不给力，勉强在发车前给父母打了电话，周九良只能握着手机想事情。

他不知道孟鹤堂对自己是什么看法，也许就是普通的邻居，也许就是从小长大的朋友，可是越离孟鹤堂近他越觉得自己移不开视线。

呼啸而过的火车震的周九良头疼，他觉得自己就像是孟鹤堂养的那只小狗崽。孟鹤堂有很多朋友，可是自己只有他一个，似乎他十几年的生活总是和孟鹤堂挂钩。

枯燥上学日子除外，最开心的莫过于和孟鹤堂的玩闹，而缺失了孟鹤堂的几个暑假也正是忙碌的学习，他的快乐似乎都来自于孟鹤堂。

想到这周九良不敢再想了，他不明白一个人把控了自己全部的乐趣是多么可怕的一件事，就像是躺在供台的祭品又渴望又害怕，因为关乎的都是那个人。

这趟行程注定出发的太匆忙，酒店因为接连的暴雨导致的漏水实在没法住人，孟鹤堂只能带着周九良穿梭在陌生的城市寻找新的住处，最终换来的却是尴尬的大床房。

没事就这吧，已经不早了。周九良知道孟鹤堂的顾虑是什么，刚刚成年未标记的Omega和一个单身的alpha，怎么样看都会被人问一问关系吧。

要不你先在这坐会，我再去找找看?

先这吧，明天再换吧。周九良一把握住孟鹤堂的手腕，制止了男人的行动，大堂经理也说道

明天就应该有空房了，如果实在不合适可以加床垫和被子的。

看着已经昏暗了的天色，孟鹤堂也着实没有了办法，只得匆匆办理了入住，带着周九良一起上了楼。

7.

冲去一身疲惫的周九良躺在软乎乎的布料中深深的吐气，孟鹤堂出去买吃食了。本就没有睡好的周九良渐渐昏沉起来，连带着是不易察觉升高的体温，以及屋内逐渐清洗分辨的桂花香气。

陌生的城市觅食有些难，七拐八拐回到酒店的时候已经临近凌晨了，敲门并没有人回应。孟鹤堂只得找到前台借到备用房卡，可推开门时却被富郁的香甜气息震惊到。

智能的灯控系统因为没有长久的安静已经昏暗起来，海边城市明亮的月光透过薄薄的纱帐映出些许的朦胧，本应是一派祥和静谧的气氛却因为过浓的桂花香显的不是那么安逸。

周九良发情期到了。孟鹤堂第一次感到万事万物的巧合性，实在是太巧合了。

随手放下吃食，开了灯。孟鹤堂忍住alpha的本能走到床边，轻轻的唤道

九良，周九良醒醒！

被高热困住的人勉强睁开眼睛，露出满是血丝的眼白和涣散的目光，微张着唇呼吸，满脸的红色诉说着情热的痛苦。

抑制剂带了吗？孟鹤堂扶起高热的身体，把人安靠在床头问着话去翻周九良打开的行李箱。

看着男人翻找的动作周九良才勉强想起来原来自己忘记带的就是抑制剂，还不等回应，手快的孟鹤堂先发现了缺失的抑制剂。

着急过头就是愤怒这句话谁身上都适用孟鹤堂也不例外，蹲在箱子边质问周九良

我让你带的抑制剂呢！为什么没有！

本就高热缠身难受的要命的人哪里还有耐心好声好气的解释，尖着嗓子回答

没带行了吧！

向来跟在自己屁股后的小孩子竟然这么不好态度，孟鹤堂先是瞬间的吃惊，下一秒是alpha遇到发情期寻求标记的Omega的天性冲上大脑，一脚踢开行李，震的衣物散落一地，配合着箱子装及椅子的巨大响声是发苦且霸道的茶香。

当孟鹤堂捏住下巴质问时，周九良是腿软的，强势的alpha霸道浓烈的信息素是制服Omega最好的法器，就像猫的后颈那层薄薄的皮肤，揪住了就再难脱身，哪怕是挣扎都没有机会。

Omega出门不带抑制剂你是怎么想的！等着被操是吗！

少见孟鹤堂如此愤怒，周九良呆愣住没有回答。手下颤抖着柔软高烫的身体足够让alpha失去理智，不加遮掩的情绪混合着霸道撩人的信息素像是暴雨天的雷鸣，让周九良浑身无力，甚至没有摇头反驳的可能。

拉起被汗水打湿晕染了水渍的衣襟，凑到汗津津的脖颈边，仔细观察着有些微微发红努力散发香甜气息的腺体。

实在是太荒谬，艰难的深呼吸喷洒出足够的气息，咬咬牙孟鹤堂才恢复了些许的神智。

好险，差一点就要出事了。孟鹤堂有些庆幸

还不等孟鹤堂庆幸完，耳边响起的啜泣才让孟鹤堂意识到刚刚被非理智缠身的自己有多么的可怕。

坐在床边低声道歉，孟鹤堂第一次感觉到束手无策。

周九良还是和小时候一样，哭起来不出声可水珠却没有停的意思。孟鹤堂知道是自己的错，只能扯着袖子给人擦着眼泪，一遍一遍的道歉，直到把脸擦的通红才停下。

你先忍一会，我去给你买抑制剂。不敢再多呆一秒，孟鹤堂知道发情期的Omega对alpha是多么大的吸引力。

逃似的想要离开，可还未起身就被来自衣摆的力量牵绊住，骨节分明好看的手指紧紧揪住让孟鹤堂有些为难，可下一秒抬起的小脸挂着泪珠却说

不是有意的，只是忘了带了，哥你别讨厌我。

周九良不是因为孟鹤堂靠近腺体而哭泣，也不是因为孟鹤堂粗暴的动作哭泣，而是因为心思敏感的他错理解了孟鹤堂话里的意思，怕孟鹤堂认他做放浪的人，他不愿意也不希望，自然更担忧孟鹤堂的厌恶。

孟哥，我真的不是故意不带的…

微微的哭泣和倔强非要说完一切的缘由，如同幼兽的倔犟和可怜兮兮让孟鹤堂再也无法拽开周九良的手指。

对不起九良，我说话说重了。轻揉软发，像是小狗毛茸茸的尾巴，热乎乎的，柔软又可爱，对孟鹤堂充满信任，信任于孟鹤堂不会伤害自己，可孟鹤堂却明白自己做的过分了。

8.

信息素因为孟鹤堂温柔的动作逐渐浓郁起来，从未经历过没有药物的发情期，周九良开始意识不清，原本揪着衣摆的手指微微颤抖着，整个人蜷缩起来，浑身被浓郁的香甜气息包裹起来，omega的身体自觉的开始准备。

沾湿了底裤的液体涌出穴道，乳尖也硬挺的磨蹭着粗糙的衣服，无法遮掩的性器已经有些疼了，每一个毛孔到在疯狂的涌出汗水。

外在的高热不是最致命，体内说不尽的空虚和渴求填满的饥渴再也让周九良忍不住委屈。

小兽一般呜咽着瘫软在床被之中，呼出带有发情期高热的气息铺打在空气中，晕染的孟鹤堂都为之一颤。

九良你先躺好哥去给你买抑制剂，很快就回来。说过的话又说了一遍，像是在提醒自己解决的办法只能此路一条，再多的办法都是违背情谊。

孟鹤堂你个骗子。闷闷哑哑的声音从背后响起，像是真切的评价也像是情趣里调戏，真真假假分不清楚。

转头再看，原本老实躺在床上的人此时已经半支着身体，背着人自渎，可深陷发情期的omega哪里又知道这般小小疏解哪里有用？

手上的速度是快了，可一声闷哼之后却是欲求不满的叹息，随意的将满手白浊擦拭到纸巾上，周九良知道孟鹤堂还在，湿哒哒的后穴说不尽的痒意和空虚，语气不善道

你要走就走吧，走了就不要再回来！你个大骗子！

话说的三分绝情七分愤怒，可眼角泛红眼中含泪的样子却一点说服力都没有。

孟鹤堂从没想到自己脾气可以这么好过，作为alpha天性里的争强好胜以及掌控欲渐渐的爬上心头，一寸一寸的掠夺走孟鹤堂所有的好脾气。

放下钱包和手机，解开牛仔裤唯一的铁扣，所有的一切都如同猎豹捕食般迅速且准确。

拉扯着毛茸茸的卷发逼迫着抬头，占有欲强占欲没有一丝遮掩，盯的周九良心里发毛，却动弹不得，omega的天性就是屈从于强大的alpha。

越来越多的淫液涌出体外，大肆宣扬着缺爱。

周九良，这是你自找的。死神做了最终宣判，周九良来不及做出任何反应，双手被男人抽出的皮带捆了个结实，甚至被男人顺手挂在床柱上，现在他犹如待宰的羔羊，美味又可口。

9.

此时此刻孟鹤堂也无心顾及自己到底在干什么，他只知道他想狠狠的欺负周九良，欺负到他哭，欺负到他软了嗓子求饶，欺负到他哭泣和肆意呻吟，欺负到他主动打开生殖腔求一个标记。

孟鹤堂是这么想的，也是这么做的。

后颈的腺体他没有去咬破，只为的在没有干扰下让周九良彻底失去理智。

不老实的双腿被男人误带来的领带扎了个结实，大开着同手腕束在一起，泥泞的下体展露无余。

干净秀气的柱身抖擞着吐出些许液体，顺着一路滑进毛发里，沾湿了omega同样秀气干净的卵蛋，又和后穴过度分泌的淫液混合的不清不楚。

放开我，孟鹤堂！你放开！被视线监视着的感觉不好受，一丝一毫的变化都会被男人看去，羞耻心也逐渐因为男人渐深的眼眸一起增多。

带着些许粗糙茧子的手掌捂住喋喋不休的嘴，孟鹤堂凑近了涨红的脸，恶魔低语道

真可爱，下面一缩一缩的，比你上面的小嘴可爱多了。

说着话，不安分的手指配合调情的话轻松破开湿滑的入口。滑腻的液体乖巧的布满手掌，而柔软温暖的穴肉违背着主人的意愿私自包裹起入侵者，缠绵的如同春风一般。

这么湿了。像是陈述也像是夸大的事实，简短的一句评价露骨到周九良羞耻的闭紧眼睛不去看。可是没了视觉的分心，一切细微的变化都被Omega的天性体会的清楚。

男人的指腹正在摸索着拥挤湿滑的穴道探索更深的层次，像是没有尽头，短指甲搔弄着每一寸褶皱，撑开所有的遮掩。

如果不是注重颜面，周九良可能已经哭着求男人进入了，瘙痒的穴道深处在疯狂叫嚣着。

周九良我问你，你是想要抑制剂还是这个。男人问着话，把胯间肿大的器物挤到周九良光滑的大腿边。

我…不知道。没有先前嚣张的气焰，可怜的想要人狠狠欺负这个健忘的小孩子。

那我问你，我骗你什么了？是你在怨恨我没有回去找你吗？

我…。话没有说完，就被男人温暖的唇堵住了一切，缠绵的舌破开了周九良紧闭的唇齿，忘情的吮吸，汲取着男人苦涩的气息。

如果问周九良对孟鹤堂有什么情感？周九良很清楚，懵懂的少年分的清什么是友谊什么是欢喜，之于孟鹤堂后者占上风。

松开被亲的艳红的唇，解开所有的束缚，跪在小孩双腿间轻轻的搂抱，像是呢喃一般

我听阿姨说你一直等我回来，其实我也想，但是我实在没有办法也没有能力。你知道吗，我等了你好久，等你长大，等你分化，等你毕业。周九良，我想护着你，就像小时候一样。

男人说了很多，周九良也听了很多，忍了许久的泪还是没有走回心底，反倒了落了男人一身，零零散散的说清楚自己的心情。

那你为什么这么晚才回来找我，还要换工作？我为了你报的北京，我只是为了你去的！孟鹤堂，你就是一个不折不扣的大骗子，你骗了我多少年，我…

说不完的话被男人炙热的唇吃了干净，所有的感情不言而喻。

漫长的等待和希翼就像越出海面的红日，带来的不仅是漫长黑夜之后的光明，更是美好的一天。

10.

孟哥…我难受。小孩紧紧搂住男人的肩膀，在乱发中找到男人带着闪闪耳钉的耳朵，轻咬着说出自己的痛苦和欲望。

清纯又诱惑的样子任谁也忍耐不了，更何况等了良久的孟鹤堂。

九良乖，哥这就让你舒服。

男人整个胸腔因为说话都在微微颤抖，周九良也感觉整个人都酥麻起来，肆意的吐出喘息，乖乖等男人带给自己舒服的体验。

手指敲打着含着湿滑淫液的穴口，早已准备好的身体不在需要如此的开拓，轻松吞下男人入侵的手指，甚至不知羞耻的想要吞噬更多。

哥…我要…

平日里脸皮薄的很的男孩子受不起如此的撩拨，开口求男人给自己一个痛快。

男人从善如流的褪去衣裤顺势也扒光了身下的周九良。

我尽量轻点。被omega勾到有些难以自控的孟鹤堂不知道自己会如何。

扶着alpha骄傲的器物不带任何迟疑挤进一片处子地。

温暖湿滑柔软，孟鹤堂无法更好的形容，身体却自动的渴望进入更多，品味更多的温柔乡。

等孟鹤堂全部进入时，周九良才满头大汗的吐出一声叹息，没入体内的物件实在是太大，即使是深陷发情期早已准备好等待被侵犯的omega都难以承受，大到他只能张着嘴却发不出一声呻吟。

九良好棒，下面吸的很紧呢。还是像小时候认识的那个邻家哥哥一样，不带掩饰的夸奖让周九良呜咽着抬手遮住眼睛，不去看男人满脸的满足。

笑着亲吻遮掩着眼睛的手臂，孟鹤堂握住柔韧的腰身，一下一下狠狠进入这具美好的身体。

体内的敏感处被触碰时周九良都随之一抖，和这忍不住的惊呼，极乐世界莫过于此了吧，孟鹤堂想着，手指摩挲起周九良白净脖颈后的腺体，越发催发出omega的情欲。

而周九良给的回应则是夹紧体内肆虐的物件，男人被迫只得抬手打了圆润的臀肉，温柔的斥责

不许夹！

嗯啊…对不起…哥对不起…，可怜兮兮道歉的样子太想要人狠狠的欺负，引人犯下一次又一次的罪。

笑着舔弄着艳红的乳头，看着周九良扭动着想要躲开却因为体内的物件而软了腰身的样子，孟鹤堂感觉自己像个坏孩子，欺负的周九良哭泣着扭动身子寻求更多慰藉。

把人翻身跪爬在床边，再一次进入时周九良已经不在掩饰所有的情欲，单纯的发出呜咽声，没有什么话，反而显得格外勾人。

吮吸着发红的腺体，单手握住小孩颤颤巍巍挺立着的物件，孟鹤堂没有一丝的收敛，深深浅浅的攻略着一片柔软的处子地。

哥…嗯哈…，跟着男人的进入进出发出意义不明的呻吟和喘息，周九良已经逐渐失控，被男人握在手里的物件颤抖着吐出许多透明的液体。

九良乖哦。男人意味不明的说了一句话，还不等周九良反应过来，后颈的腺体被男人的犬齿咬破，omega急需的alpha信息素霸道的涌进体内，原本还可以控制情欲的理智被冲刷的干净。

周九良扬起头大口的呼吸着，身后的穴道止不住的收缩挤压着孟鹤堂的物件。

失神的瞬间眼前一道白光，被男人摩擦良久的敏感处再也忍受不住推着周九良到了极限。

11.

男人最后还是没有结节标记，在情热潮第一波平稳之后找人跑腿买了药，周九良听话的吃下一颗。

等着药效发作的间隙，周九良问孟鹤堂

哥，你真的是喜欢我吗？

孟鹤堂也没想到会是这么个问题，一些怜惜和心疼占据了心脏，压的他有些难受，原来他的九良这么害怕失去。

嗯，真的喜欢。

那你为什么不做到最后？周九良很不解。

拉起厚重的被子把人包裹了严实，孟鹤堂才回答

我当然想，不过现在不合适，你只是因为发情期，咱们以后有的是机会。

哥我们以后还有再见的机会吗？

会的，放心吧。


End file.
